Identity
by NCIS Agent of the Athena Cabin
Summary: A MCRT case brings in all of the LA team as things get a little... Personal.


_3rd Person POV_

_NCIS Headquarters_

The elevator opened with a _ping_ and Tony waltzed into the bullpen at his usual time, half an hour late. "Good morning, lady and probie," he greeted in a booming announcer voice.

"Good morning to you too, Tony," Ziva answered dryly, picking her head up from whatever she was working on. McGee echoed the statement without sparing a glance towards the senior field agent.

Tony headed over towards his desk, sat on the edge and inquired, "What's goin' on McIgnortant?"

"Just finishing my report from yesterday," McGee replied too quickly.

"Oh yes, I remember you left early. Care too explain," Tony said making sure McGee could tell that it was not a request.

"Well," McGee started awkwardly, "I had a date."

"Probie had a date!" Tony exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Tony do not mock Tim. It is good that he is getting out," Ziva interjected while heading over and leaning on the file cabinet.

"Fine," Tony grumbled, "So, Probie who was the not so lucky girl. Spill."

"Umm... I promised not to tell," McGee explained looking particularly nervous.

"Interesting... Very interesting," Tony said sarcastically in a faux Sherlock Holmes accent.

"I will go down to Abby and see if she knows anything about this... circumstance," Ziva stated testing Tim.

At this news a small bead of sweat broke out on McGee's face. He worried knowing how bad a liar she was.

"N-n-not necessary," McGee stuttered.

The two agents looked expectantly at McGee, who finally broke.

"Fine. I was on a date with.. Abby."

Tony wolf-whistled, "And so the Queen of Darkness

and McLoverBoy are back together again."

"AWW...," Ziva almost squealed, "You guys are so cute together!"

The two men looked away from each other a turned towards her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Ziva said getting defensive, "I can have girly moments too!" But do distract the boys from her loud outburst she asked the most important question, "Does Gibbs know?"

McGee quickly paled and Tony laughed while sliding behind his computer, starting it up and asked, "Where's Gibbs anyway? Out to get coffee?"

"No, he was at his desk when I came in but then the director called him to his office and looked upset," Ziva replied with worry.

"Gear up!" Gibbs particularly gruff voice echoed through the bullpen as he reentered.

"What've we got?" Tony inquired while grabbing his SIG out of his desk drawer.

"A dead agent."

* * *

Out of the anxiety all the three friends were feeling to know who the agent was and solve the case because of the difficulty of solving a coworkers murder. Ziva drove with her usual erratic driving, probably breaking half of D.C.'s traffic laws. But none of them minded they all wanted to know what had happened.

* * *

When they arrived at the crime scene, they all hurried out of the truck with sadness etched on their faces, and headed to where Gibbs had just arrived.

"Dinozzo, photos and measurements; David bag and tag and McGee statements," Gibbs directed them quickly.

Gibbs went over by the roadside and waited a moment for Ducky who just pulling up on the shoulder of the country lane. The two older men headed over to the grass where a body was lying face-down in the dirt, with Palmer trailing behind them, wheeling the gurney.

Gibbs detoured at where a local cop was idling around. He asked the cop, "Who found the body?"

"Driver of that car," he replied pointing at a beat-up Ford pick-up, "Says he saw something in the grass and hopped out to take a look. Saw the body than called us and waited in his car because we told him not to disturb the crime scene. You got it from here?"

"Yeah," Gibbs ended the conversation and headed to where the body was still lying.

"Whattcha got Duck?" Gibbs inquired of the elderly ME while looking at the familiar dark brown, wavy hair.

"A bullet hole in the back, let me turn over the body to see if it was a through and through."

As Ducky got ready gently turned over the body, Gibbs asked, "How did they know to call us and that it was an agent?"

"I can answer that," Ziva interrupted, walking over with something in her hand and everyone gathered around to see. Ziva handed Gibbs the object, an NCIS badge, and he flipped it open. He saw a picture that matched the women on the ground and his heart sunk.

"I gotta a call to make," he choked out.

Tony, seeing the distress on his boss's face asked, "Do you know her?"

Gibbs says nothing but the look on his face is answer enough for the senior field agent.

* * *

_OSP Center_

Deeks strolled in and dropped his messenger bag over his chair and sat in his chair, flipping open his laptop. "Kensi here yet?" he asked the two men already working at their laptops.

"Nope," Callen answered him popping the p.

"Really?" Deeks asked, "I got up early to get here in time to catch her here after she got back on the red-eye from D.C."

"I guess she must be late," Sam said, speaking for the first time.

"Knowing Kensi that is entirely possible," Deeks admitted.

"Or," Callen began, "You didn't forget to pick her up at the airport again did you?"

"NO!" Deeks retorted, "And that was one time!" Upon seeing his silently laughing coworkers face he whined, "You'll never let me live it down will you?"

"Never," Sam and Callen spoke together after exchanging humorous looks.

Deeks stuck his tongue out at the agents before asking, "Do we have a case."

"No," Sam answered, "But I hope Kensi gets here before we do."

"Yeah, she's in enough trouble with Hetty for being this late as it is," Callen agreed, before hearing small footsteps behind him.

"Speak of the devil," Deeks whispered to Sam.

"Am I that bad Mister Deeks?" the small woman in question asked.

"How'd she hear that," Deeks whispered to himself before saying louder and swiveling to face her, "Not at all Hetty."

"Good. Just wanted to check on-," a loud ringing interrupted her. "Hang on I have to take this."

The team watched as Hetty answered her phone, "Yes? ... What does this have to do with us?"

All three of them saw her back stiffed and she responded shakily, "We'll be there soon. Thank You," and hung up.

Hetty turned and faced the team with sadness etched in every line on her face and her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What is it," Callen asked especially worried what news could bring the strong operations manager so close to tears.

She responded with the words that would haunt Deeks forever, "Miss Blye is dead."


End file.
